convergefandomcom-20200215-history
The Big Fight
"The Big Fight" is the fourth chapter of Converge. The Big Fight Mountain stood in the Darla boxing arena. For years, he had only been well known in Inverness, but he recently began fighting internationally. He came to Azla to fight the best boxer in the whole country. "The fight begins shortly." Mountain's manager said, "Now remember, you may be used to fighting guys smaller than you, but you have to punch up this time." Mountain nodded, "We've been training for this. I'm sure that I can win." The announcer began speaking, "And now, the fight you've all been waiting for! In the red corner, standing at 2 meters and weighing 136 kilos, the fiercest fighter in Scotland, Mountain!" The crowd cheered. "In the blue corner, standing at 2.2 meters and weighting 168 kilos, the most powerful man in Azla, Travis the Titan!" Even more cheers came from the crowd. Both fighter stood face to face. Mountain was a bit worried, Travis looked a lot bigger in person. "Round 1. Ready, fight!" Mountain was the first to swing, taking a shot at Travis's face. Travis easily blocked. Mountain took several more swings at his ribs, but Travis blocked those as well. Travis wasn't just huge, he was fast. Travis aimed a strike directly at Mountain. As he dodged, Travis took another swing, which Mountain blocked. He was shocked at how powerful a strike it was. Mountain moved quickly at hit Travis right in the ribs. However, he saw that Travis was barely phased by it. Mountain was shocked. This man was almost superhuman. They continued exchanging strikes until round 1 ended. Both fighters sat down and Mountain's manager joined him. "I don't think I can do this." Mountain said, "I'm really feeling the pain here, but he's barely hurting." "Have you ever faked pain to get medication from a doctor?" "What? No." "Whatever, the point is that it's no actually possible to tell how much pain someone is in. I'm sure he's hurting just as much as you. Keep going." Both fighters got back up and stood in the center of the ring. "Round 2. Fight!" The fight continued, with Travis maintaining the upper hand. After a while, Travis managed to force Mountain into a corner. However, round 2 ended at that time. Mountain thought about Travis's fighting style. He made strong fast strikes, but they were also long. Mountain realized that if he could dodge and make small, fast jabs, he could land more hits. "Round 3. Fight!" The fight continued for a long time. Round after round, both fighters refused to go down. By the 12th round, they were both exhausted. They were both fighting much slower than they were at the beginning. Travis took a swing that Mountain would usually dodge with ease, but it connected. Mountain fell to the ground. The referee began counting down. "1, 2, 3, 4..." Mountain really didn't feel like getting up. "5, 6, 7..." But the thought of going down now, made him feel worse. Mountain rose to his feet. The crowd cheered. Travis took another swing at him. Mountain dodged and struck Travis twice. They were both on the verge of collapse, but they raised their fists and got ready to continue. "End of round 12. That's it folks." Both boxers fell to their knees, exhausted. The fight was up to the judges now. After a few tense minutes, they made their decision. "It has been decided that, in taking into consider overall technique in this match, the winner is... Travis the Titan!" The crowd went wild. Mountain walked up to Travis and shook his hand. "Congratulations." He said. "Thank you," Travis responded, "that was the toughest fight of my life." The fighters walked off the ring. Mountain's manager approached him. "Good job out there. You may have lost, but that was one hell of a show." "Thank you." Mountain said, "I guess we're be going back to Scotland soon." "Yeah, we leave in a few days." Mountain returned to his hotel room. He sat down on his bed and thought about the fight. "Was there anything I could have done differently? Or was I just not good enough?" He then heard a massive explosion. Category:Stories